


DEKAP

by sunshinebreaks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Altenative Universe, Aokano, F/M, Songfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebreaks/pseuds/sunshinebreaks
Summary: Jika ada yang bertanya, apa tempat paling hangat di seluruh alam semesta ini. Maka aku telah memiliki jawaban yang paling tepat di antara seribu jawaban terbaik lainnya.Itu adalah dekapanmu.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Amanai Kanoka





	DEKAP

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini merupakan bagian dari projek BBQ 2020; A Haikyuu! Writing Event based on BTS yang pernah di selenggarakan di twitter. Karena akun saya hilang ke suspen jadi yah mencoba untuk up ulang disini. Disarankan untuk membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagu WINTER BEAR-TAEHYUNG.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

**Sebelum membaca disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu ini yah<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pk7ESz6vtyA>**

###

Kepada Tuan bersama hangat dekapnya yang amat dirindukan tatkala malam terus berlalu.

Aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresimu jika saja kita telah saling kehilangan.

Aku yang kehilangan malam hangat, dan kamu yang kehilangan waktu.

Jika kamu bertanya aku baik-baik saja, maka dusta sekali aku dan alat wicaraku ini yang mengatakan bahwa segala baik-baik saja bahkan apabila tanpa dirimu.

Nyatanya, rasa ini terlalu lama menumpuk menjadi penyakit lara yang bertambah parah.

Tak kunjung sembuh, yang ada malah semakin membuat sendu.

Pertemuan kita seperti goresan tinta usang dari Eyang Sapardi, hujan di bulan Juni. Tatkala kamu menawarkan payung untuk bernaung. Payung yang aku kira akan selamanya menaungi kita berdua.

###

“Halo?”

Sapaan canggung dari seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap membuat Kanoka mendongak menatap sepasang manik tajam itu. Rambutnya masih basah, pias air yang membasahi pakaiannya membuat sang gadis melangkah mundur dan mengangguk sopan membalas sapaan singkat dari pemuda berambut laksana awan.

Si pemuda menyodorkan sebuah payung lipat, tanpa suara, tanpa kata, hanya tatapan tajam yang membingungkan. Kanoka bertanya-tanya dalam hati sembari menerima payung dari tangan sang pemuda, “Untukku?”

Sebuah anggukan diterima oleh si hawa, Kanoka tersenyum merespon kebaikan hati si pemuda.

“Bagaimana denganmu? Kau hanya punya satu payung bukan?”

“Aku bisa menunggu.”

Secara tidak terduga, si pemuda membuka suara. Kanoka bisa memastikan betapa sopan dan beratnya suara serak tersebut, bersaing dengan rintik hujan yang berbenturan pada atap parkiran kampus.

“Sebenarnya aku hanya mau ke gedung sana, kau bisa mengantarku dan mengambil payungmu.”

###

Kepada Tuan bersama hangat senyum yang dirindukan.

Kebahagiaan selalu datang membuat terlena. Membuat lupa akan hambat tantangan di masa mendatang.

Aku terlalu takut merasakan bahagia berlebih, menghadapi bagaimana nantinya sebuah tawa berubah menjadi duka.

Aku tidak ingin kamu sekadar singgah, tetaplah tinggal dan menetap lebih lama bersama hangat dekapmu. Menghabiskan malam dengan tidur nyaman dalam remang cahaya.

Menjadikan semesta sebagai milik kita berdua, melawan arus waktu, bersanding bersama tawa dan genggam tautan tangan.

Karena itu, bisa kita hentikan permainan petak umpet ini?

Sebab aku lelah mencari jika tidak dicari.

###

Kata mereka, Kanoka mempunyai pacar yang menakutkan. Seorang bertubuh tinggi tegap dari fakultas mesin. Mempunyai sorot mata yang tajam, tidak ada yang tahan berdiri lama di dekatnya sebab rasa intimidasi yang kuat.

Kata mereka, Kanoka aneh. Menolak bintang kampus setenar Ushijima Wakatoshi untuk Aone Takanobu. Lelaki fakultas teknik yang terkenal dingin dan menakutkan. Rahang tegas, ekspresi kaku, tatapan mata mengintimidasi, dan tubuh besar tegap bak jenderal perang. Yachi Hitoka bahkan gemetar tidak karuan menghadapi lelaki itu.

Kata mereka... ah persetan dengan kata orang! Kanoka tidak peduli dengan beragam opini subjektif tidak penting. Jika kata orang Aone adalah beruang hutan menyeramkan, maka bagi Kanoka, kekasihnya lebih pantas disebut beruang kutub bernama _icy bear—_ salah satu karakter kartun menggemaskan kesukaan Kanoka.

Aone mungkin tidak banyak bicara, dan kurang hobi melontarkan kata-kata manis. Tetapi Aone selalu paham dan mengerti bagaimana cara membuat Kanoka merasa nyaman dan dicintai.

Mereka tidak seheboh pasangan lain, mereka jarang bertengkar panjang, mereka tidak terlalu menunjukkan kepada publik bagaimana hubungan manis berjalan.

Saling mengerti, saling percaya, saling mendukung. Mungkin terdengar membosankan, tetapi percayalah, Kanoka sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki Aone. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, mendengarkan lagu yang sama, segalanya terasa lebih hangat dan indah saat mereka bersama.

Aone yang hanya tersenyum untuknya, Aone yang ternyata sangat manja, Aone yang selalu berusaha melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Kanoka tersenyum, dan bermimpi indah setiap malam.

Pernah suatu hari, Kanoka berpartisipasi pada pekan seni fakultasnya. Kala itu ia tampil sebagai salah satu penari tradisional. Aone hadir di sana, memperhatikan penampilannya. Kanoka gugup bukan kepalang sebab baru pertama kali pentas menari, si gadis merasa tubuhnya kaku dan tidak seluwes teman lain.

Hingga tiba-tiba Aone menghampirinya. Menyodorkan sebotol air sambil menutup kedua mata.

Kanoka heran, merasa bingung kenapa sang pemuda menutup mata enggan melihatnya.

“Kamu kenapa nutup mata? Buka ih matanya, gak gelap apa?”

Aone menggeleng kuat.

“Kenapa sih? Kamu mau gitu terus kalo ngomong sama aku? Kamu marah sama aku?”

Aone kembali menggeleng pelan.

Kanoka menghembuskan napas geram dan berjinjit mencoba membuka paksa mata Aone, “Kamu kenapa sih Neee.”

Sang Pemuda berjalan mundur, masih menutup mata. Lalu sejenak mengintip sedikit memperhatikan ekspresi kesal Kanoka.

“Kanokaterlalucantikdanbikinsilau. Gakbagusbuatjantungkalodiliatlama-lama.” Aone berkata cepat bahkan sudah seperti orang ngerap. Bikin Kanoka melongo lama memproses kalimat tersebut.

“Kamu ngomong apasih?” tanya Kanoka sekali lagi.

Aone akhirnya membuka mata, menatap sang kekasih lekat-lekat sembari mengulum bibir canggung, “Kamu cantik.”

###

Kepada Tuan yang telah tinggalkan rasa tak terlupa.

Jikalau benar kamu hanyalah serpihan nostalgia di masa muda, maka aku tidak akan bisa terus-terus terjebak dalam nostalgia semu ini.

Kuharap hadirmu nyata, mencariku tuk memberi dekap hangat dalam musim dingin panjang.

Aku selalu berandai bagaimana kita akan kembali bertemu di hari yang baik. Menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari, dan kembali mengawali dengan ucapan selamat malam. Tidur dengan nyaman dalam hangat senyum serta dekapmu.

Saat hibernasimu selesai, akankah kamu datang kembali? Melihatku yang hampir membeku melupakan nostalgia kita?

Kepada tuan—

###

—Kanoka berhenti mengetik, fokusnya menulis surat mendadak hilang tatkala netra menangkap punggung tegap berbalut jaket berwarna coklat berjalan memasuki kantor redaksi tempat sang gadis bekerja.

Pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi Kanoka, menghampiri beberapa rekan kerjanya yang tengah berkumpul minum kopi. Sejenak mereka tampak mengobrol, lalu kemudian rekan kerja Kanoka melirik ke arahnya, membuat si pemuda asing ikut menoleh.

“Dia disana. Yang menulis rubrik surat itu.” Ucap salah satu karyawan.

Jantung Kanoka berdegup kencang, memberanikan diri untuk mendongak menatap mereka.

Menatap pemuda yang baru saja dia pikirkan, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aone Takanobu.

Kanoka tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Aone sudah berjalan cepat menghampiri mejanya, dan memberikan sebuah pelukan yang amat dirindu.

Air mata tumpah begitu saja. Bahkan meski waktu berlalu begitu panjang, Aone tidak pernah kehilangan hangat dekapnya. Hangat dekap yang selalu membuat Kanoka merasa seperti berada dirumah, melupakan segala mimpi buruk dan frustasi akan kehidupan.

Kanoka akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kembali kenyamanan itu. Rumah yang selalu ia nantikan.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.”

###

**—end**


End file.
